Calling to the night
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: November 02, 1970. Before his final bout against the tyrannical Gene, formally known as Viper, Big Boss gets a very cryptic prophesy from Elisa in her last moments. "Your son will bring the world to ruin. Your son will save the world..." -Elisa.


**_Author's note:_** _I do not own Metal Gear Solid nor all of it's properties and characters. Ok, since the disclaimer is out of the way lets get onto something more important. It's been too long since I have posted anything on this site and I am very sorry about the guys, I've been too caught up in the ups and downs of my life to get into a writing mood. But hey, I'm back and I come with gifts of pretty godly writing to you all for your viewing pleasures. Haha, well I've been pretty much caught up with Metal Gear again just like the old days. Hell, I'm sure if any of you follow Devil May Cry: The Crimson Valentine you'd remember that the Sorrow makes a cameo in there, so I'm sure you guys know I love MGS. But ever since MGS4 came out I've been getting back into MGS like replaying all of them and stuff whenever I'm not with my friends or busy with school. I had even got the pleasure to see Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops, the only MGS I didn't get to play since my lack of a PSP. So I saw the cut scenes and watched the gameplay, and I must say…it's pretty damn epic._

_At some parts I actually did feel like I was going to cry. I didn't feel tears coming on but like I had a feeling, I haven't had that feeling since FFVII where Aerith died or with Crisis Core with Zack's death, or even when I played Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake eater for the first time and saw the ending. Everything was just so...perfect._

_I could actually feel Snake's--I mean Big Boss's pain. He was at that time not even willing or worthy to be even called Big Boss personally, he was trying to find his reason to fight, he was still broken from Operation Snake Eater. Just so much has happened to him, his reunion with Frank Jaeger [Gray Fox/Null]. his reunion with his old war buddy Python, everything. But the meeting and witnessing the death of Elisa/Ursula had me. So in honor of that cutscene I decided to novelize that one part of Portable Ops and more. The more part will be…lets say a fast-forward of some sort. Like when the part when Elisa/Ursula starts to see the future of the three Snakes, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake doing their endeavors with of course Big Boss and his Outer Heaven along with Zanzibar land. I'll try to fit some of it the best I can. So bear with me here, happy reading guys._

_**Calling to the night**_

With a nice placed kick to the door it's hinges flew open and Snake stormed into the room, his trusty M1911A1 pistol and CQC knife in hand only for him to be utterly disgusted at what he had seen upon arrival. The dead corpses of two maintenance crew members lying there who had given up the ghost just moments ago and a single man standing in the middle of the room with his back turned away. But if one would be able to see deeper into it there would be nothing but a sadistic grin laced on his smug face. That man was Gene, originally known as **Viper** of the FOX unit. A long beige trench coat was cloaked over him covering the standard issued sneaking suit that all FOX Operatives had to wear, also the same attire that Snake was wearing at the moment as well. A black military styled beret covered his Ivory short locks of hair that bore the FOX insignia on the very center of that hat.

Many events has taken place on this date of November 02, 1970. Such as the San Hyeronimo takeover of South America, courtesy of the FOX unit under the leadership of Gene of course. Now all the cards were on the table, there was no turning back. FOX unit has been taken down one by one, some of their operatives has gone on Snake's side to assist him in his mission, Snake's old war buddy Python had fought against him and now is on Snake's side as well, the so called "Perfect Soldier" Null has recognized the former FOX operative as the same man who saved him from the lifestyle of a child soldier and has gone over to his side too, along with the defeat of the test model of Metal Gear RAXA. Now it was Gene's time face defeat.

"Nice of you to join us, Snake." Gene said as he looked over his shoulder at the shocked soldier, Snake still in a bit of shock slightly let his aim lower and examined the bodies once more before setting his gaze on him.

"These are the Metal Gear engineers! You killed them!" Snake yelled with him raising his aim once more at the FOX commander.

"No they killed themselves, they all despaired of their crimes and decided to die." Gene said without remorse as he turned around to face the man with the gun.

"Crimes?" Snake asked, "You mean the fact that this is all a Pentagon conspiracy?"

A raised eyebrow had fell upon Gene's flawless features as one man could have the looks of an angel yet still bear the cunningness of a serpent.

"Conspiracy? Oh, I see…it appears Cunningham must have spilled his guts. The poor fool. He died never realizing that he was only a mere puppet after all…" A feigned pity was sensed in his voice, if acting was a necessity of getting into FOX unit Gene wouldn't have made the cut. All of these twists was starting to really irritate and confuse Snake as he lowered his aim once more, first Elisa had a split personality so when she said shoot her sister it really meant shoot her, then the mysterious informant labeled only as Ghost was revealed to be Sokolov who apparently was still alive after his beating in Groznyj Grad appearing out of nowhere. Things were just getting to complicated.

"Aren't you the puppet, Gene?! The Pentagon was trying to get rid of the CIA." Snake said, only for Gene to look over at him with a grin.

"Wrong. I've known everything from the very start. The Pentagon's plans, that Cunningham would betray me, everything. I simply used it as my own advantage for my real plan…"

"Real plan?" Said Snake as his eyes drifted over to the command table over towards the left of them.

"I won't be launching Metal Gear into the Soviet Union…" Gene said as he decided to fix his beret since it felt a tad uncomfortable, leaving Snake all dumbfounded.

"What?!"

"The Pentagon must have been prepared for the possibility that Cunningham might fail to erase the evidence. They're probably in negotiations with the Red Army as we speak. Even if I launched Metal Gear into Russia now, it wouldn't trigger a war." Setting his gloved hands down to his sides he'd walk over to the command table looking down at all the possibilities he can do with his Army Heaven.

Snake just stood there, in wonder, _'What the hell is this guy up to?'_ Snake thought as he took a single step towards him. "If Russia isn't the target…then…what is?"

If his back wasn't turn Snake would be able to see the large smile on his face, just thinking about the chaos that would ensue from such a possible action would give him shivers. "Virginia, U.S.A. The CIA headquarters at Langley and the Pentagon, the Philosophers twin lairs will be obliterated!!!" Gene said with such a satisfying glee in his voice. Snake's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his 45. Pistol, so many lives can be lost, so much sorrow. It can't happen.

"You're launching a nuclear strike against America?! But if you do that…" Snake said, until Gene interrupted with his own answer to that.

"Chaos will be created on an unprecedented scale. Worst case scenario: America ceases to exist as a nation. The existing world order crumbles. And Russia won't escape unscathed, either. Metal Gear will have been launched from a Soviet nuclear missile base. Under a storm of International criticism, the Warsaw pact will lose it's sway over the third world. It may even face armed conflict with NATO." As Gene spoke there was this tyrannical aura flooding from him, this was just the tip of the iceburg.

"Why!? Why would you do that?!" He yelled in hopes to find a logical answer but unfortunately, no sane person would do that so there is no logical answer.

"To free the world from the Philosophers control…I'll create a new global balance of power of my own design. My goal of building a new nation for mercenaries with only capable soldiers is real. But this peninsula is not the right place for it. Our nation will be an organization of shadows, without shape or form. We will lurk deep underground and intervene in conflicts all over the world. History will be ours to control. I will accomplish what the hollow shell of the philosophers could not a superior breed of soldier. This organization will be the true peninsula of the dead! I call it…Army's Heaven…" Gene contemplated, all of this was coming to truth and will become a reality in his eyes, it was already beginning, slowly but surely. All thanks to Cunningham and the rest who played their part in becoming puppets to his will. Everything is going according to plan now.

"Army's Heaven…" The former FOX Operative let those words Gene spoke of linger in his mind a bit, this all sounded insane but in someway, fitting. He didn't know why, he should be feeling an absolute rage building up inside of him for even thinking like this but for some reason, he couldn't muster it. Could that be his calling?

"I will not allow this world to become a playground for abstract national interest and petty political gambles! I will use superior force of arms to achieve superior force of will. Thus…" Gene said as he raised his hand up to his chest and slowly curled his hand into a fist, looking up into the ceiling with a look of swelled up pride flowing through him. "I will make the world whole again…for I am the Successor and this…this is my calling!!!"

Snake couldn't help but smash those dreams of his as he kicked back into his old self, now seeing his ways as wrong again and not rational. "You're nothing but a dictator!"

That broke Gene's cocky, egotistical moment there and snapped him back into reality. Those words was like getting slapped in the face. "What?!"

"You use fear to keep your soldiers in line. You use words to deceive your allies! You exploit those who look up to you as a mentor, and then you throw them away! The country you're building is no heaven for soldiers. The place they're looking for is outside of your _heaven_." Snake yelled over at him, soldiers need people who can command them and still think of them more then just soldiers. Even if they only have the mission as their absolute certainty they have to have something other then that, and that something wouldn't be found in Gene's version of heaven. But Gene sadly didn't see it his way, he just saw him as someone who just couldn't see the truth.

"Open your eyes, Snake. This is our calling…" Gene whispered over to him, truly setting the ideas for a sociopath, insane tyrant. "It's all apart of a greater mission! Compared to this calling the individual wills of individual soldiers are meaningless. Those who have no calling must be given one by those who do. They must follow the teachings of those with a greater will."

"I suppose that'd be you?" Snake ironically said.

"It is my calling, and I will bestow it upon others! The countless masses with no wills of their own must devote their lives to a higher cause. They must give up their trivial lives, and their petty contentment! They must sacrifice all their energies to the cause--pour their feeble lives into it! As The Boss once did." Gene spoke of something that just couldn't be possible, a soldier's needs should come first. But now it was Snake's turn to be slapped in the face with words like that, once anything is discussed about six years ago during Operation Snake Eater and The Boss he always wasn't peachy to respond back. But this, this just took the cake.

"You're full of yourself, Gene! You're not worthy to speak of The Boss!"

"So you never knew…" The tyrannical Gene put on urging Snake to know more then he should.

"What are you talking about?!" Snake asked.

"Six years ago, during Operation Snake Eater, Volgin launched an American nuclear missile at Sokolov's research lab. This caused a change of plans, the U.S. Government had to assassinate it's own Operative, The Boss, to prove it's innocence. And you were the assassin Snake…" Gene reminded, upon that little memory lane walkthrough Snake could already feel the pain and hurt of remembering that. In his terms, the day he killed The Boss was the day he died, all he did was look at the ground and sigh.

"Do you really think Volgin committed that terrible crime out of his own will?"

"What?!"

"It was all a set up from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke, The Boss's death, even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake! It was all the work of your country and a single, devious, cunning strategist!" Gene said, for Snake it was like dangling a bone in front of his face and trying for him not to catch onto the bait. It was just too easy.

"You're saying that was all a set-up?! By who?!" Snake yelled.

"The Boss gave up her life, even if someone willed it. She sacrificed her own life for her calling. It was a noble act--" Gene put in, continuing to mock him with information and not even bothering to answer his question.

"Answer me! Who set it up!?" At this point, Snake really wouldn't care how this went. If he can find out who did this to screw up his life and end the life of his precious master then by all means, it would mean an all out global manhunt for this unknown man. His life would pay, but it all depended if Gene revealed the information to the desperate former operative.

"You don't need to know the answer! Snake…all you need is a calling. Your country can't save you. Neither can your old teacher, or your so-called friends. Join me, Jack…I will give you your calling!!!" Gene implied as he extended his hand towards him to take so he can guide him to his calling.

"I'll find my own! You and your phony ideas can go to hell!!!" He answered back with hordes of malice hidden in his tongue.

Already knowing the answer Gene retracted his hand and adjusted his FOX unit beret again. "You are a soldier after all. It seems we'll never see eye to eye. Well then…the time for talk is over Snake…" Gene said with disappointed sigh as he walked on back to the table of buttons and hovered his index finger over the little red button.

"STOP!!!" Snake yelled as he lifted up his idle pistol and aimed it back at him.

"You're too late!!! All preparations for Metal Gear's launch are complete…" With that said, Gene pressed the button. It was time to welcome chaos.

_**Author's note:**__ Phew, 1__st__ chapter is complete. Boy that took a while…I know the first chapter is a bit out there and kinda mostly talking but I will get to everything else in the next chapter. Trust me on it. Till then read and reply people, the 2__nd__ chapter will be up by Monday or Tuesday. _

_x- - Devil May Cry_


End file.
